


Follow, Follow, Follow Me

by Masquerabiandays



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, First Meetings, MerMay, Mermaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masquerabiandays/pseuds/Masquerabiandays
Summary: Yachi thought she heard something on the crossing from England, but now she's sure she can't help be drawn to the mysterious voice.ForJellyryansfor the Fantasy Haikyuu Shipwrecked Mini-Exchange





	Follow, Follow, Follow Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jellyryans (ryankellycc)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryankellycc/gifts).



> I've never written for KiyoYachi before so this was fun! I hope I did them justice!

_Come all you young sailor men, listen to me  
I’ll sing you a song of the fish in the sea_…

The shanty sprung unbidden into Yachi’s mind as she trudged further up into the hills around the bay. The wind was a constant presence as she climbed, and every other time for that matter. Her skirts billowed and flapped around her ankles, the hoops of her farthingale bashing against her shins with each step.

She crested the rise, panting against the constraints of her corset. She sighed, breathing in the crisp salt air. It had been nearly a year since her mother had been assigned governorship of Antigua, one of Britain’s newest acquisitions in the colonies, and six months since they’d arrived and still the views took her breath away. The sea a stunning blue, calm as you please compared to the roiling ocean waves they’d braved on the outward journey.

There was something about the sea, something she’d never considered before they’d shipped out of London. Something she couldn’t quite put her finger on. She’d noticed it first during the worst squall of trip, shortly after they’d left Bermuda, skirting the edge of the Spanish main. The storm had been unexpected. The morning had started as clear as any on their trip, barely a cloud in sight. The men had been in high spirits with the prospect of reaching their destination within a week.

They hadn’t been so enthusiastic when the rain had set in for the second day.

Yachi had been stuck down below for the duration, doing her best to ignore the sound of her fellow passenger’s illness. Her own fear had been nearly debilitating, pressed as she was against the hull. Every slap of the waves, every pitch and trough, every broach thrummed through the creaking wood. But there was something else, something _deeper_. The call had been quiet at first, a lilt barely heard over the wail of the wind. The sweetest voice she had ever heard, the words not quite a trill, not quite fully formed, but somehow still recognisable. Yachi had leant against moaning wood, allowing the tune to lull her into a peaceful sleep. When next she’d awoken the moon was shining and the ship was steady. Not a drop of rain in sight.

Yachi drew a deep breath, smiling slightly at the memory, fancying she could hear the song now.

Wait.

Yachi tucked a loose curl behind her ear, turning it to the sea. A faint trill lifted with the breeze, carried delicately over the bay. Her eyes flickered out, staring out at the setting sun. The sun was just starting to dip behind the horizon, sending dark shadows skittering across the water like ripples in a breeze. Was there something there, in the shadows? Yachi squinted down at the cove.

 _Come with me and we will go, where the rocks of coral grow_ …

There it was again, louder this time. The voice growing stronger and closer with each syllable. Yachi started walking, hardly noticing where her feet were taking her. She stepped down the path carefully, even in her daze, descending slowly to the beach.

_Follow, follow, follow me…_

Yachi clambered over the rocky outcrop as far as she could go. She sank down on a rock, tugging off her slippers and throwing them back onto the sand. She lifted her petticoats, dipping her toes into the warm water, letting it swirl around her ankles.

Yachi yelped, pulling her feet from the water. A head appeared not five feet from where they’d been. Midnight dark hair framing a shapely, pale face, drifting in swirls around the figures submerged shoulders. It looked almost human, despite the glittering blue-green scales spreading from their eyes, down their throat and across their bare shoulders. Yachi couldn’t help her gaze dropping downwards. The scales merged almost perfectly with the turquoise water, rippling and undulating across the figures body, over barely concealed breasts and down to a… was that a _tail?_

“You’re a mermaid!” Yachi gasped, scrambling to her feet as gracefully as the cumbersome dress allowed. “I’ve heard stories about you!” The figure tilted its head as if it could understand her, smiling slightly. The tail flicked, sending a spray over the rocks. Several drops landed on her outstretched ankle. A wave of salty sea-weedy scent washed over her and a sense of nostalgia, of _yearning_ crept into her bones. Yachi closed her eyes, shoving the feeling away. “Who _are_ you?”

The figure dipped down so its mouth was underwater. “ _My name is_ _Kiyoko._ ” She smiled, the barest hint of sharpness visible. _“I have watched you, your voyage across my waters. Come with me, I’ll show you many wondrous things, down on the ocean floor._ ”

Yachi couldn’t deny the idea was almost tempting. Life on the island was not so interesting as expected. Something niggled at the back of her mind though, something she’d heard, from one of the sailors perhaps.

“Don’t go fishing for a mermaid, if you don’t know how to swim.” She whispered, drawing her knees in to her chest. “I cannot breathe underwater.” She said aloud.

 _“That is no problem. I can bestow the gift of breath with only a kiss.”_ Kiyoko’s gills flared on her neck as she spoke. With a strong flick of her tail she launched herself from the water, resting her palms on the rock to hold herself up. She tilted her head invitingly. Yachi screeched and flinched back, reaction born more from shock than any real fear. The maid was beautiful, she realised. Her scales glittered in the waning sunlight.

The tail flicked again, almost impatient. She could just leave, Yachi thought, her mother was so busy all the time, and she had no real friends here so no one would miss her. She’d always wanted to see the sea. It was tempting, oh so tempting.

Kiyoko leaned in, gills flaring with the effort of breathing above water. She slowly lowered herself down, disappointment flashing across her face. Yachi inhaled sharply, decision made. She launched forward, pressing her lips against Kiyoko’s surprisingly soft mouth. Kiyoko grinned against them, reaching up to grip Yachi’s waist. Her tail snapping in an effort to lower them both slowly into the shallows. Yachi closed her eyes, and didn’t pull away, letting the mermaid pull her down,

Down,

_Down._

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested the shanties referenced are:
> 
> Come all you young sailor men, listen to me / I’ll sing you a song of the fish in the sea… - [ The Fish of the Sea, Barry Taylor ](https://www.contemplator.com/sea/fishes.html)
> 
> Come with me and we will go, where the rocks of coral grow / Follow, Follow, Follow me - [ The Mermaid's Song, Joseph Hayden ](http://www.lieder.net/lieder/get_text.html?TextId=8572)
> 
> I’ll show you many wondrous things, down on the ocean floor - [ The Mermaid Song, Capt. Jim Parsons](https://shanty.rendance.org/lyrics/showlyric.php/mermaid)


End file.
